The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for forming image information on a cut paper and, more particularly, to a picture recording apparatus which is suitable for a laser beam printer employing an electrophotographic system.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 59-41361, a conventional picture recording apparatus is proposed wherein a cassette, accommodating cut paper, is inserted into a body of the apparatus from a side direction and is loaded or unloaded therefrom. A major portion of the cassette is not accommodated in the device body and projects from the body of the apparatus, with the cut paper in the cassette being removed by a pick-up roller.
The picture information, formed on a photosensitive drum is transferred on the cut paper by a transfer means, and is fixed on the cut paper by fixing rollers. The cut paper is reversed back by a paper reversing guide and, after that, the cut paper discharged by discharge rollers on a tray provided on the upper surface side of the body of the apparatus. At this time, the surface of the cut paper on which the information is printed faces downwardly and the following pages are sequentially discharged on the former cut paper.
The above-described image recording apparatus is advantageous in that it is unnecessary to accomplish the replacement of the cut pages later. However, a disadvantage resides in the fact that it has an overall length of the image recording apparatus is a sum of the length of the body of the apparatus and the length of the outwardly projected part of the cassette, and thus is made larger.
Further, since the cassette projects outwardly from the body of the apparatus, there is a danger that a person may strike the outwardly projected portion of the cassette. This kind of the picture recording apparatus provides no paper feeding section for manually feeding paper therewith.
Another prior art apparatus of the aforementioned type accommodates a major portion of a cassette in a body of the apparatus. The cassette is inserted into or is removed from body from the side direction. The cut paper accommodated in the cassette is removed by a pick-up roller and is then reversed so as to come into contact with a photosensitive drum.
The picture information on the photosensitive drum is transferred to the cut paper by a transfer means and is then fixed thereon by fixing rollers. After that, the cut paper is discharged on a tray by discharge rollers. A major portion of the tray projects outwardly from the body. This picture recording apparatus provides a paper feeding section for manually feeding paper on the side opposite the insertion side of the cassette.
A disadvantage of this picture recording apparatus resides in the fact than an overall length of the picture recording apparatus is a sum of the length of the body of the apparatus and the length of the outwardly projected portion of the tray, and, consequently, the apparatus is relatively large.
Moreover, upon using other type of paper than the paper accommodated in the cassette, the feeding of the paper through the manually paper feeding section is carried out by hand, but a guide plate of the manually paper feeding section for the manually-inserted paper is disadvantageous in that the guide plate for the manually paper feeding section, is located on a side opposite to an insertion side of the cassette due to the constructional design of the paper conveyance system.
An object of the present invention resides in providing a picture recording apparatus requiring only a small installation area.
Another object of the present invention resides in providing a image recording apparatus containing no projections extending outwardly from a body of the apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention paper removed from a cassette, inserted into a body is reversed so as to send the paper to a transfer section and further reversed so as to be discharged to an upper surface side of the body of the apparatus.
Thus, the present invention functions to reduce a projected part of the cassette by inserting a major portion of the cassette into the body of the apparatus and reduces a projected portion of a tray for receiving discharged paper by discharging the paper to an upper surface side of the body of the apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, a laser beam printer for producing picture information by transferring a toner image on paper includes a body or housing for receiving a sheet accommodating a cassette inserted into a bottom portion of the body. A pick-up roller removes the paper in the cassette, a photosensitive drum forms the toner image disposed in the body of the apparatus. A laser beam exposes the photosensitive drum and a transfer means transfers the toner image formed on the photosensitive drum to the paper. A developing apparatus forms the toner image on the photosensitive drum and resist rollers causing the paper to be conveyed in synchronism with the circumferential speed of the photosensitive drum so as to come into contact with the photosensitive drum. A means fixes the toner image on the paper, and a paper reversing guide reverses the paper from the fixing means. Discharge rollers discharge the paper with a transferred surface facing downwardly, and a tray is provided on an upper surface of the body the apparatus for receiving the paper from the discharge rollers.
In accordance with the present invention, the cut paper in the laser beam printer is reversed to the transfer means and is removed from a rear side in a direction of inserting the cassette.
According to the present invention, the major portion of the cassette can be accommodated inside the body of the apparatus and the installation area can be reduced because the paper is discharged on the upper surface side of the body.
Further, since the present invention reduces projecting portions, it is possible to increases the safety the image recording apparatus.